Perfectly Imperfect
by seluau
Summary: fluffy!selu; ketika bocah tengik bernama Sehun yang selalu menuruti apa kata sang orang spesial, Luhan untuk jadi dewasa. Apakah ia akan mewujudkannya? Di sisi lain, Luhan menyatakan dirinya ingin pulang. Ia memang seharusnya pulang, menuju ke tempat seharusnya—pelukan Oh Sehun. HunHan, SeLu


**Tittle:**

Perfectly Imperfect

 **Pairing:**

HunHan / SeLu

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE, HUNHAN BELONGS TO EACH OTHER. I ONLY OWN THE STORY, THERE'S NO SUCH THING FOR PLAGIARISM. I WON'T ACCEPT IT IF SOMEBODY DARE TO COPY MY STORY, GO MAKE YOUR OWN DUH**

 **A/N:**

A bestest friend of mine said, "kamu boleh ngejar nilai di sekolah, tapi buat apa kalau gaada tujuan hidup? Go catch your passion!" after that, semangat buat nulis ff melambung tinggi seketika ;w; aku mulai dari ikutin ff ini di kuis ff **EXO'S OTP** on LINE. Alhamdulillah aku menang :" ff ini terinspirasi dari Red Velvet's song x) Selamat baca ff semi-comebackku yah!

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak bisa ku percaya, aku tidak percaya, ini cinta…_

Langit menggelap, awan di atas bergumul menutupi cahaya dari sang surya. Tetes demi tetes mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Aku diam memandang jendela kamarku, hanya duduk termenung menatap rumput hijau disana. Hawa dingin masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kayu ini, tak terbayang betapa dinginnya hawa di sisi lain jendela. Tanpa sadar aku menggamit kedua kakiku, menyandarkan punggungku pada sisi salah satu rak buku. Menyaksikan pemandangan diluar layaknya membuatku tertarik, hingga mendudukkan diri pada sofa hijau toska di bawah jendela dua sisi ini

Jendela di samping mulai berembun, beriringan dengan nafasku yang mengepul menjadi satu. Jemariku bergerak menelusuri sisi jendela, menuliskan kata-kata yang aku sendiri tak sadar selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

 **오세훈** **, xoxo.**

Oh, apa ini? Sehun? Pria itu?

 _Kau memenuhi isi kepalaku,_

 _Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu_

 _Aku fikir, aku mulai bodoh karenamu_

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Sedikit tercekat, tanganku nyaris menghapus tulisan itu. Namun urung, tanganku kembali turun ke posisi semula. Hujan makin deras diluar sana, kedua tanganku menggosok pipiku yang merona. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 2005_

 _Diluar dingin sekali, hujan lagi-lagi turun. Uh bodohnya aku tak membawa payung. Aku urungkan niat latihan sepak bola hari ini, jemariku mulai mengetik rentetan kata-kata singkat pada seorang teman. Berharap bisa mengundur jadwal hingga esok sore._

 _Duduk bersila di atas meja paling belakang dan memandangi jendela kecil dimana aku bisa melihat rumput hijau sekolah diguyur hujan adalah salah satu hal favoritku. Sedikit menggosok kedua lenganku karena udara makin dingin, dan aku dalam keadaan memakai seragam tipis tanpa jaket ataupun sweater. Diluar makin deras, pulang malam sepertinya bukan masalah._

 _"_ Hyung _…" sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunanku. Menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan suara yang cukup kukenal. "Hey Sehun," sambutku, cukup kaget akan keberadaannya. "Tidak pulang?" Bagus, pertanyaan bodoh Luhan. Ia menggeleng pelan, kulitnya terlihat makin pucat meskipun ia telah dibalut oleh jaket abu-abunya._

 _"Boleh aku… Duduk disini_ hyung _?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup pelan, kepalaku mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Bergeser sedikit agar ia bisa duduk bersamaku. "Sebaiknya kau harus segera pulang nanti, kalau hujan reda tentu saja," ucapku asal, meregangkan otot tanganku yang lumayan kaku. Melirik sedikit saat tak mendapat jawaban darinya, "Oh Sehun, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Sahutku dengan nada tegas._

 _"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu_ hyung _." Ia menunduk, apa yang ia bilang? Kasihan? Aku khawatir, bukan kasihan! "Aku bukan makhluk lemah seperti yang kau kira, akan kubuktikan aku juga bisa kuat melebihimu!" Dengan sekali hentakan, ia telah berlari menuju pintu kelasku._

 _Yang tak kusangka adalah kata-kata terkakhirnya hari itu,_

 _"Saat hari itu tiba, kau akan berada dalam pelukanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ada satu bintang yang kesepian,_

 _Sungguh kecil tapi bersinar begitu terang_

 _Suatu hari, langit malam begitu terang dan bintang itu jatuh_

Jalan raya semakin basah, aku bergidik saat membayangkan udara luar menyapa tubuhku. Lampu temaram dalam kamar membuat suasana semakin dingin, tapi kenapa di dalam tubuhku terasa hangat? Seolah seseorang memelukku hingga rasanya ingin meleleh. Kupu-kupu bertebangan memenuhi perutku, uh mengusak kedua sisi kepalaku hingga rambutku sedikit acak-acakkan sepertinya berefek.

 _Oh Sehun, aku memikirkanmu._

 _Sungguh lucu, siapa yang tahu?_

 _Mungkin sebuah takdir cinta akan dimulai_

 _Aku melayang, belum pernah kurasakan perasaan seperti ini_

 _Semua ini terlalu manis_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seoul, 2009_

 _"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya pria di sampingku, ia tengah menyesap sekaleng kopi dingin dengan kaki kanan ia hentakkan sedikit-untuk mengimbangi lagu yang diputar di kafe seberang sana tentu saja- Sungguh lucu, ia berusaha agar tampak lebih 'lelaki dewasa' rupanya. "Tentu saja adik kecil, jangan lupakan hyung-nya Sehunie," ia sedikit mencibir, kembali menatapku dengan pandangan datar nan dinginnya._

 _Oh kemanakah Sehunie kecilku?_

 _"Kapan kau kembali kemari, huh?" Tanyanya lagi, membuatku sedikit gemas. "Ntahlah…" mungkin bermain-main dengannya sedikit tidak ada salahnya?_

 _"Akan kupertimbangkan kembali kalau seseorang berani menjemputku sendiri dengan sosok dewasa yang sudah berhasil ia bangun, mungkin?" Tertawa dalam hati sambil menunjukkan senyum miringku padanya._

 _Tanpa kusangka, kalau bocah tengik ini akan benar-benar melakukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bodohnya kau terus bersikap sangat serius_

 _Sungguh lucu tanpa sadar semua itu malah membuatku tertawa_

 _Terlihat jelas, kau tidak suka ketika aku seperti ini_

 _Tapi, tunggulah aku siap menerimanya_

Bibir tipisku merekah keatas, bahkan aku sedikit tertawa. Tanpa sadar, aku merindukan sesosok bocah bernama Oh Sehun. Merindukan rengekannya karena tak suka kuejek, merindukan sifat cengengnya, merindukan perlakuan bodoh yang selalu ia perbuat, merindukan senyum tipisnya.

Masih teringat telepon rumahku yang selalu berbunyi setiap saat, surat-surat yang memenuhi kotak pos bertuliskan 'Untuk Lu Han, dari Oh Sehun', hadiah natal dan tulisan pendek bertuliskan 'Aku merindukanmu' dan sebagainya. Sungguh aku masih menyimpan seluruh buktinya di lemari kamarku.

 _Akhir – akhir ini kau terlihat begitu manly_

 _Tapi dimataku, kau tetap seperti adik kecil_

 _Jangan-jangan…?_

 _Tiba – tiba, gaya bicaramu begitu berkharisma_

 _Sungguh lucu, tapi semuanya terlihat kaku_

 _Kau selalu tidak suka ketika aku seperti ini_

 _Tapi dimataku kau tetaplah tidak berubah_

Ya, boleh jadi kau berubah. Tapi kau tetaplah Sehun, adik kecilku hingga tahun lalu. Janji adalah janji bagi Oh Sehun,

Ia membuktikannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Beijing, Februari 2014_

 _Lagi-lagi aku lupa bawa payung. Oh Luhan payah, pelupa, dan ceroboh. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, mungkin menutupi kepalaku dengan tas ransel setidaknya bisa melindungiku hingga ke halte bis terdekat. Badanku bergetar, tentu saja karena aku hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana jeans._

 _Berlari menuju halte bis bukanlah hal yang mudah, menghindari air genangan yang paling membuat sebal. Menunduk agar air tak membasahi lensa kacamataku hingga nyaris menabrak seseorang._

 _"Bisakah Anda minggir sedikit, Tuan?" Mohonku dengan mandarin yang fasih. Orang ini sedikitpun tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sialan, menguji kesabaranku rupanya?_

 _Nyaris saja kudorong bahunya, saat orang ini tiba-tiba memelukku. Oh Tuhan, apakah orang ini seorang mata keranjang? Kalau benar, aku harap ia akan terus memelukku._

 _Karena aku rindu pelukan hangat ini…_

 _Mata kami bertemu saat ia menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Aku kehilangan kata-kata, wajah sempurna tanpa cela, rambut hitam kelam yang basah, serta mata hitam memandang lurus layaknya menatap seorang mangsa._

 _Oh Sehun, aku bertemu Oh Sehun dewasa._

 _"Aku datang menjemputmu, Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Sungguh lucu, kita pernah begitu jauh sebelumnya_

 _Tapi hari ini kita begitu dekat_

 _Aku tidak percaya ini, sungguh bahagia_

 _aku bahkan mulai tertawa sendiri_

 _Mungkin aku mulai terlihat aneh sekarang_

 _Beijing, April 2014_

 _"Apa masih kau pertimbangkan, Lu?" Tanya pria di seberang telepon, suaranya terdengar berharap. Tak ayal membuat senyumku mengembang, meski sering melakukan Free Call lewat Kakaotalk selalu saja pertanyaan ini tak pernah luput darinya. "Aku masih mununggumu," Lirihnya, membuatku sedikit tak tega. "Entahlah Hun, aku masih betah disini…" aku membalas, dengan nada sedikit ragu._

 _Ada keheningan seketika, membuatku semakin tak tega. "Sudah lama aku ingin menetap di tanah kelahiranku, Sehun." Lanjutku, menatap langit-langit kamar terasa lebih menarik daripada menunggunya menjawab diantara keheningan ini. "Aku hanya ingin pulang..."_

 _Ucapanku segera ia sela, "Bukankah disini juga sama saja dengan pulang?" Aku mengernyit, sedikit bingung._

 _"Kalau merantau sendiri kau samakan dengan pulang, bagaimana kalau bersamaku? Apakah itu juga bukan pulang?" Ucapnya membuatku semakin bingung, Sehun dewasa susah dimengerti rupanya._

 _"Pulanglah kemari… Karena pelukanku adalah tempat seharusnya kau berada, Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua yang hanya terjadi dalam film, tiba – tiba menjadi kenyataan_

 _Di dunia ini terasa hanya kita berdua,_

 _tanpa penghuni bumi lainnya_

 _Kenyataan ketika kita berdua bertemu_

 _Beijing, November 2014_

 _Bandara Incheon masih sama seperti dulu, tetaplah megah. Meski begitu aku tetap berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Berjalan menuju cafe terdekat untuk menyesap kopi sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk sepertinya boleh juga._

 _Memesan satu cangkir macchiato sambil sesekali melirik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dimana orang itu? Berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, setidaknya moodku tidak rusak karena macchiato ini sungguh enak sekali._

 _Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk punggungku, membuatku refleks menoleh. Seorang pria berkemeja putih, celana jeans dan sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sehun?_

 _"Kenapa melongo? Aku terlalu tampan ya?" Sindirnya, mengeluarkan senyum miring rupanya sudah jadi hobinya sejak ia beranjak "dewasa"? "Tak usah kaget, setidaknya aku tidak mengecat rambutku jadi pelangi seperti dulu," lanjutnya terlampau percaya diri. "Sepertinya kau baru berhenti saat rambutmu rusak dulu, Oh Sehun." Ucapku sarkastik, menumpukan ujung daguku pada kedua tanganku._

 _Ia menyesap kembali bubble teanya, pria dewasa dengan selera aneh. "Peluk aku sekarang, Xiao Lu." Perintahnya begitu saja. Hah? Apa yang ia katakan tadi? "Xiao Lu?" Tegasnya sekali lagi._

 _Ia membuatku semakin gemas saja, kucubit pipinya keras. Ia mendesis kesakitan, tawa renyah menghiasi bibirku. "Dasar sok dewasa~" Ejekku di sela-sela tawa, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua ujung mata indahku._

 _Tawaku terhenti saat sebuah pelukan kudapatkan. "Akhirnya kau pulang, Xiao Lu." Ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut, membuat hatiku berdebar._

 _Apakah ini maksudmu Sehun? Pelukan hangat dari orang terkasih dan debaran cinta yang tak kunjung henti, aku telah pulang Sehun.._

 _Coba aku fikirkan semua ini,_

 _Ketika ku perhatikan dirimu, ternyata kau tidak semuda yang kubayangkan_

 _Aku fikir kau sungguh dengan semua ini,_

 _sekarang aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku, don't let me down_

 _Ijinkan aku menunjukan padamu_

 _manisnya bibirku ini hanya untukmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah itu, hari-hariku dipenuhi olehnya. Semua sikap manis-nan-kaku —begitu menurutku— tak pernah lupa ia tunjukkan. Mengacak rambutku, membantuku mengambil sesuatu di rak teratas dapur, menatapku dengan pandangan malu-malu, mencium pipiku setelah itu berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya, ya setidaknya itu merupakan bagian terkecil. Anehnya aku tak merasa keberatan,

Kecuali bagian mencium pipi, karena -oh- sampai sekarangpun perutku masih tergelitik ketika ia diam-diam melakukannya. Hanya di pipi, ia tak melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Ia malu, sangat malu hingga rasanya wajah dingin itu ingin meledak dari dalam. Jangan lupakan wajah _meronanya._

 _Tidak, tidak di bibir. Uh…_ Kadang aku menangkapnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat sedang sendiri.

Tidak, dia belum menyatakan apapun. Cinta? Yang benar saja, ia hanya pria menggemaskan yang terlalu inosen? Ya aku rasa itu deskripsi yang tepat.

Selimut bergambar animasi rusa telah menemaniku sekarang, meski lelaki aku punya fisik yang sedikit lemah dibanding lelaki lainnya. Menghela nafas panjang, pukul 5 sore. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang, apa ia baik-baik saja di jalan? Aku harap begitu, karena aku mulai cemas.

Sudah 30 menit, hujan sudah tidak deras lagi. Aku masih setia menatapi tulisanku, apa perlu aku hubungi? Aku rasa tidak, ia pria dewasa sekarang. Tak perlu kucemaskan bukan?

Jangan-jangan Sehun… Oh tidak, jangan berpikir yang aneh, Luhan. Ah apa ia sudah makan malam? Apa ia tidak lupa minum vitaminnya? Apakah seperti ini rasanya menunggu seseorang? Kekosongan hati dan rasa ingin menggebu menjadi satu dalam dadaku. Sesak, aku rindu Oh Sehun….

Aku ingin dipeluknya, pelukan hangat, dan bisikan rindu yang setiap saat ia gumamkan. Bahkan samar-samar kudengar suaranya, sebesar inikah rasa rinduku padanya?

Seseorang menyentuh pipiku, saat menoleh aku disambut ciuman hangat pada bibir tipisku. Ciuman pertamaku, dilakukan dengan sangat lembut. Membuatku terlena saat rasa sayang tersalur dari perlakuannya. Mengakhirinya dengan senyuman tipis, tak pernah kulihat pria paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Oh Sehun, pria pertama yang membuka pintu hatiku.

 _Satu hal gila terjadi padaku_

 _Semua seperti kebohongan, apa ini?_

 _Kau si bintang bersinar dan sekarang kau dalam pelukanku, crush_

 _Ada apa dengan semua ini?'_

"Kau cinta pertamaku, sudahkah aku mengatakannya padamu?" Lirihnya, mengusap bibirku dengan sayang. "Pria pertama yang merubahku, yang ingin kujadikan sandaran hati serta tempat berlabuh saat aku pulang…" Lanjutnya, matanya menyiratkan kejujuran, bisa kulihat masa depanku dengannya di kedua mata hitamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, jangan anggap aku bocah lagi… Jadikan aku tempat terakhir, pulanglah selalu kepadaku," Ia tersenyum, mengecup pelan keningku. "Aku harap kau tak membutuhkan status sementara layaknya kekasih, karena kita tak terpisahkan.. Kita adalah selamanya, menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya perlahan, mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata, pria yang dulunya menyandang status bocah tengik di depanku ini telah melamarku, Luhan, pria lemah dan keras kepala. Yang selalu menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan di hidupnya, Oh Sehun adalah kebahagiannya.

"A-aku…" aku terbata, menggenggam erat tangannya. Kebahagiaan ini akhirnya aku dapat, berusaha mengatur nafas tak pernah sesusah ini saat aku berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Aku mau.." Menunduk malu-malu, seketika aku disambut dengan dekapan hangat yang kurindukan hari ini. Ini bukanlah akhir, ini adalah awal. Awal baru dengan seorang pria bernama Sehun, hari-hari dimana aku bisa tersenyum bahagia bersamanya, memeluknya sebagai milikku, melewati hari dengan satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih," Sahutnya terlampau senang, pipinya merona. Sungguh pria menggemaskan, Sehunku yang menggemaskan dan yang kucintai. Lagi-lagi ia menciumku lembut, tepat pada bibir meronaku. Tak lagi di pipi, dan tak lagi malu-malu seperti dulu.

 _Kau mengenalku, aku bukan seseorang yang mudah membuka hati_

 _Datang padaku perlahan, lindungi aku, take it slow_

"Kau sudah dewasa dan _manly_ , Sehun~" ucapku malu-malu dalam dekapannya. "Siapa dulu yang mengataiku bocah dan adik kecil huh?" Pria ini tertawa, membuatku ikut tertawa kecil. Hujan diluar sudah berhenti, aku sedikit malu menampakkan wajahku pada -uhuk- tunangan tampanku ini, bibirku bengkak ugh dasar pria mesum!

"Hey aku ingin cium lagi~" Sahutnya menggodaku, langsung saja kucubit pinggangnya. "Rasakan itu, bocah!" Menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya lagi, aku terkikik geli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang~" Ia tertawa lepas, akhirnya kami menghabiskan malam dengan berpelukan seperti ini.

 _Aku percaya sekarang, inilah cinta…_


End file.
